Story Arcs
Wen Draconian was born to the Demon King and Queen almost 3000 years ago. He was the youngest of 12 siblings. The oldest child, Zero liked Wen and took him under his wing. The others didn't like that as they always tried to kill Wen behind his back. All the attempts were often stopped by the queen and his older sister. The Demon King had a dream where Wen would be the cause of his death and silently waited for it. Eventually Wen met a human girl named Eden and the two became friends. The father of Eden was a Holy Knight and they learned of Wen's heritage and sought to destroy him. He gathered 20 Brave Knights to kill Wen. His Father & his Siblings came to rescue but they were trapped and killed. Using the last of his powers, Zero sent Wen into his reincarnation's self, 3000 years later. On the brink of death himself, Wen was visited by the King of Fire Dragons Infernos and made him into his King Vessel. Infernos then raised Wen until he 7 years old. During this time he often played with town kids, Ao & Kirro. He then met Sinbad after being abandoned and he traveled with him. Sinbad then had to leave Wen and he left him at Sugareta's Magic Knight Headquarters. During this time he became friends with Ryuji, Mei, Leo and everyone else. The Quest Begins Saga [[Demon Art Arc|'Demon Art Arc']] Main Antagonist: Grim Reaper Wen & Leo are on a search for a rumor involving a dragon and a Dragon stone. They eventually meet Lucy an aspiring Magic Knight. They get into many misadventures involving Ryuji & Mei, Wen's childhood friends. Soon the team gets involved with Grim Reaper and the Red Hood's plan to unleash Eisenwald. Rank Up Tournament Arc After getting info on a dragon stone from Grim Reaper, Wen tries to take the mission but his rank isn't high enough. Luckily the Rank Up Tournament is coming and Wen has a chance to change that. The Tourament's prize is the Whirlwind Dragon. Wind Dungeon Arc After ranking up, Wen and the rest of Dragon Heart take the mission. When they enter the dungeon, they discover a mercenary called the Sliver Knight is employing Kirio's childhood friends into work for him. Meanwhile one of the 7 Deadly Knights appears in the dungeon. Ghoul Spirit Arc The team returns to guild after a short mission to discover it was destroyed by a rival guild called Ghoul Spirit. They soon go after members which turn into a guild war between Demon Art & Ghoul Spirit. Wen fights with Drake another Dragon. Olympian Keys Arc The old man who always helped out the team suddenly disappears. Lucy has a suspicious that he isn't who he says he is and discovers that he is Zeus, leader of the Olympians. Meanwhile Wen runs into a Royal Knight Captain whose magic negates Wen's. Weston Tower Arc The team is invited to a monthly Guild Party after their mission in the Wind Dungeon. At the party, Lucy runs into her family and is taken away. Wen & the others go to save her after learning her past. Her older brother is Erhart, a Royal Knight Captain. Mai is forced to deal with her past Thunder Palace Arc Lexus a 3rd year at Demon Art decides he wants to take over the Guild because Sugareta is his Grandfather. The team is forced to fight the strongest 3rd years while also trying to stop the guild from tearing itself apart. Wen & Drake are forced to team up in order to fight Lexus. 7 Deadly Knights Saga Frozen Town Arc Wen learns of the location of another Dragon Stone, the catch is it's in a Royal Army stronghold. The team encounters Hikari Iyashi who is after the Dragon Stone as well. Wen and the others face off against Elder. The 7 Deadly Knights are introduced. Book of Jidai Arc Black Mask Arc Stellar Memories Arc Sky IslandCategory:Story Arcs